Black Bullet (Series)
, , , , , |lnauthor=Kanzaki Shiden |lnillustrator=Ukai Saki |lnpublished by= |lnimprint= |lnoriginal run= July 10, 2011 – ongoing |lnvolumes=6 (Volumes) |author=Kanzaki Shiden |illustrator=Hon Morino |published by= |original run= August 27, 2012 – June 27, 2014 |volumes=4 (Volumes) |director= |music by= |writer=Tatsuhiko Urahata |studio= , Orange |network=Tokyo MX, tvk, Sun TV, KBS Kyoto, TV Aichi, BS11, AT-X |english network=Sentai Filmworks |original run anime=April 8, 2014 – July 1, 2014 |episodes=13 |extra=A Day of Civil Securities TV Anime Celebration }} Black Bullet (ブラック・ブレット Burakku Buretto) is a light novel written by Kanzaki Shiden and illustrated by Ukai Saki, and a manga series illustrated by Hon Morino. Serialized under the Dengeki Maoh magazine since August 27, 2012, Black Bullet is an ongoing manga series that has its individual volumes published in tankōbon format by ASCII Media Works. The first volume of "Black Bullet" was released on May 27, 2013 with one hundred sixty-four pages in total. The light novel has released six volumes as of October 10, 2013, with an anime series announced on October 6, 2013. The anime is set to premiere April 8, 2014. The series follows the downfall of mankind at the hands of the viral parasites Gastrea. Living in despair and horror for ten years, the humans barricade themselves within Monolithic walls and are protected by the organization Civil Security Corporation, which specializes in fighting against Gastrea. Rentaro Satomi, Promoter of Tendo Civil Security, fights alongside Initiator Enju Aihara in the dangerous tasks given to them by the government. Plot Rentaro Satomi and Enju Aihara, both forming part of the organization Civil Security, fight together in hopes of returning light to mankind. Enju commonly referred to as a Cursed Child due to her connection with Gastrea; among many other young females, aids Rentaro Satomi in a special mission given to them by the government. Kisara Tendo, leader of the Tendo Civil Security Corporation, guides said characters in their missions against the Gastrea parasites. After a Gastrea invades the Tokyo Area on April 28, 2031, Seitenshi summons Civil Securities to a meeting, informing them of the threat approaching the Tokyo Area. The many Civil Securities ready for combat as they depart to hunt for Kagetane Hiruko, Kohina Hiruko and the Legacy of the Seven Stars. Characters Main Characters: Light Novel The Light Novel made its debut on July 10, 2011, written by Kanzaki Shiden and illustrated by Ukai Saki, published under ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Bunko imprint. The Light Novel released its first volume on July 10, 2011, with a total of 345 pages and at a sell price of 630 Yen. After reaching its 6th volume, an anime adaptation by Kinema Citrus and Orange was announced on Sunday; October 6, 2013. The Black Bullet Light Novel gained a short story written by Kanzaki Shiden, which revolves around a fight-less day and an inebriated Kisara comically enjoying the calm with Rentaro, Enju and Sumire. The Novel has further achieved a Drama CD titled "The Worst Operation Ever," which will be released mid March of 2014; featuring the main characters and the main cast of the Anime conversing amongst one another. The light novel has been licensed in English by Yen Press and will start being released under their Yen On imprint August 2015. Manga The monthly manga Black Bullet is written by Kanzaki Shiden and illustrated by Hon Morino. The Black Bullet Manga premiered in Dengeki Maoh Magazine in the August 27, 2012 issue. The individual chapters are collected and published in tankōbon volumes by ASCII Media Works, which released the first volume containing 164 pages in total and at a sell price of 570 Yen on May 27, 2013. The manga ended serialization on June 27, 2014, with a total of 4 volumes released. During its serialization, the series has released two specials, those of which are A Day of Civil Securities, an additional chapter to the manga that celebrates the completion of volume 1—dictating the duties of a Civil Security officer—and a short special announcing the upcoming anime produced by Kinema Citrus and Orange: TV Anime Celebration; containing information on the cast and staff. The manga has been licensed in English by Yen Press and will be released starting September 2015. Anime An anime adaptation for the Light Novel was announced at the Dengeki Bunko Fall Festival 2013 event on Sunday; October 6, 2013. Directing the anime is at from scrips by Tatsuhiko Urahata. Chiho Umishima is designing the characters, while is composing the music. Leading the cast for the anime is as Rentaro Satomi, as Enju Aihara, and as Kagetane Hiruko.Black Bullet Anime Announced The anime premiered April 8, 2014. Joining the main cast for the April Anime are voice actors as Kohina Hiruko, as Kisara Tendo, as Sumire Muroto, Tomoyo Kurosawa as Tina Sprout, and as Seitenshi.Black Bullet: Spring Anime The Black Bullet Anime's first promotional video streamed December 27, 2013; featuring the Monolith and various locations in the Tokyo Area. Characters featured in the promo are Promoter Rentaro Satomi, Initiator Enju Aihara and Gastrea Sumiaki Okajima. Along with the video, various animated images were released on the Anime's main website.TVアニメ「ブラック・ブレット」PV第1弾 On April 25, 2014, Sentai Filmworks announced that they have licensed the Black Bullet Anime.Sentai Filmworks Licenses “Black Bullet” Visit the official Anime Website Music The official website for musical unit announced on Friday; January 25, 2013, that the group will perform the opening theme for Black Bullet. The band further stated that the song's title and release information will be revealed when the information becomes available.fripSide to Perform the Opening Theme for Black Bullet On February 10, 2014 the official Black Bullet Anime website revealed that the opening will be titled black bullet.Opening's Title: Revealed It was revealed on March 16, 2014, that the J-Pop singer will be in charge of the ending theme, titled Tokohana.Nagi Yanagi to Perform the Ending Theme for Black Bullet WEB Radio An online radio broadcasting of the Black Bullet series began on April 1, 2014; titled "Black Bullet~Enju & Tina - Tenchu Radio~ (ブラック・ブレット～延珠＆ティナの天誅ラジオ～)." Voicing Enju Aihara is Rina Hidaka, whilst voicing Tina Sprout is Tomoyo Kurosawa. The broadcasting will be delivered every Tuesday on two websites, Onsen Internet Radio Station and HiBiKi Radio Station.Black Bullet: WEB Radio Trivia *The series was originally titled Black Memento.Black Bullet: Volume 1, Afterword References Category:Black Bullet